The Bogdanoff Twins
"Dump eet." - Igor Bogdanoff, demonstrating his overwhelming dominion over the stock market Igor and Grichka Bogdanoff are ancient organisms originally discovered in a secret alien lab beneath France, trapped in stasis. According to the akashic records, they were devised as a method of controlling the stock market. They are incredibly powerful individuals who are said to be able to change the world with a single phone call. In the canon of Boris, they exist as perpetual entities who seek to use Boris' nuclear properties to extend their control over the world. Biography The twins were found cryogenically frozen in an ancient Kundalani vault located hundreds of kilometres under the surface of France, after an expedition was launched in order to investigate a huge, inhuman energy detected by the Global Gold Calculator (GGC). When the Bogdanoffs were released, historians were shocked to discover that their facial structures matched those of ancient Egyptian pharaohs and ancient African kings, who were bio-engineered in the past to attain perfect human forms. The Bogdanoffs were subsequently acquired by the United World Governments (UWG) in order to be used as biological super-weapons in the continued effort to find and capture Boris. The Bogdanoff twins hold dominion over the Stock Realm, the first proper setting in the Boris manga, where they rule over stock prices with an iron fist. Boris sets out to the Stock Realm in pursuit of Sminem, who offers to show him the secrets of his past when Boris lost the memories of his nuclear origins in the late 1990s. The final battle between Boris and the Bogdanoff twins is widely regarded as one of the all-time high points of the manga and of the franchise in general, being the first time we catch a glimpse of Boris' legendary RDS-46 Maximum Output form. Quick Rundown * Rothschilds bow to Bogdanoffs * In contact with with aliens * Possess psychic-like abilities * Control france with an iron but fair fist * Own castles and banks globally * Direct descendants of the ancient royal blood line * Will bankroll the first cities on Mars (Bogdangrad will be the first city) * Own 99% of DNA editing research facilities on Earth * First designer babies will in likelihood be Bogdanoff babies * Both brothers said to have 215+ IQ, such intelligence on Earth has only existed deep in Tibetan monasteries and Area 51 * Ancient Indian scriptures tell of two angels who will descend upon Earth and will bring an era of enlightenment and unprecedented technological progress with them * They own Nanobot R&D labs around the world * You likely have Bogdabots inside you right now * The Bogdanoffs are in regular communications with the Archangels Michael and Gabriel, forwarding the word of God to the Orthodox Church. Who do you think set up the meeting between the pope and the Orthodox high command (First meeting between the two organisations in over 1000 years) and arranged the Orthodox leader's first trip to Antarctica in history literally a few days later to the Bogdanoff bunker in Wilkes land? * They learned fluent French in under a week * Nation states entrust their gold reserves with the twins. There's no gold in Ft. Knox, only Ft. Bogdanoff * The twins are about 7 decades old, from the space-time reference point of the base human currently accepted by our society * In reality, they are timeless beings existing at all points of space and time from the big bang to the end of the universe. We don't know their ultimate plans yet. We hope they're benevolent beings.